


Thirsty

by AmberleDb



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted body worship, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Izuo-freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Threesome, Translation, Vaginal Sex, idk how to tag im just gonna copy them from the original, m/m/f
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberleDb/pseuds/AmberleDb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo è nudo, Namie è prepotente, e Izaya finge di non voler stare al gioco. E' ovvio che voglia, ma solo perchè Shizuo è terribilmente carino, e Namie è un po' terrificante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirsty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346935) by [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove). 



> This story isn't mine, I'm just exporting filth from abroad.  
> I'm so glad and thankful to itsnotlove for letting me translate this work of art, I just needed to spread namishizaya love in Italy too <3   
> (Even if they're AWFUL)  
> First Italian work on Durarara section, wo-hooo!

Nonostante la leggera frescura dell’appartamento di Izaya, la schiena di Shizuo era abbastanza umida di sudore da incollarsi alla superficie della scrivania pulita di recente. Era nervoso e combatteva contro l’impulso di chiudere le gambe e recuperare qualunque immaginaria decenza potesse avere. 

Era un piacere di tipo doloroso, stare in mostra in quel modo. Anche se stare nudo e disteso sdraiato davanti all’uomo che affermava di odiare alla sua segretaria stronza non aveva smorzato il suo cazzo dolorante, sicuramente il fatto che lo stessero guardando in silenzio avrebbe dovuto funzionare.

Al contrario, c’era una piccola goccia di presperma che colava dalla punta, e Shizuo non poté fare a meno di notare il modo in cui gli occhi di Izaya ne seguirono il percorso.

Non era giusto. Gli altri due erano entrambi completamente vestiti, eppure eccolo qui, nudo, dolorante, e intoccato.

“Beh, Shizu-chan-”

“Taci.” Lo interruppe Namie all’improvviso, picchiettando il piede pantofolato sul pavimento. “A meno che tu non voglia prendere il suo posto.”

Gli angoli delle labbra di Izaya si arricciarono leggermente, poi si aprirono come se fosse in procinto di parlare. Apparentemente ci ripensò meglio, però, e invece fece scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

Per quanto fosse stato divertente l’ultima volta, Izaya non si sentiva in vena di rubare la scena a Shizuo.

Chiudendo gli occhi, Shizuo sentì le gambe tremare violentemente. Aveva le ginocchia piegate in una ragionevole posizione, ma tenerle spalancate in quel modo (e ciò significava che non fossero così aperte da pensare di essere una puttana, ma non così chiuse perché loro pensassero che non desiderasse tutto questo) iniziava a pesargli.

Voleva ringhiare, o abbaiare l’ordine di sbrigarsi, cazzo, che non avevano tutto il giorno, ma l’unico suono che gli sfuggì fu un debole mugolio. 

“Aww, Shizu-”

“Credevo di averti detto di tacere.” Namie si voltò e iniziò a camminare verso Izaya appena pronunciate le parole, cogliendolo l’uomo così di sorpresa che quasi cadde. Riuscì a fingere uno strano saltello all’indietro, invece, indietreggiando dalla donna finché la sua schiena non premette contro una delle finestre panoramiche. “Sei geloso?”

Suscitando il suo interesse, Shizuo voltò la testa in tempo per vedere il sorrisetto di Izaya.

“Chi sarebbe geloso di un mostro?”

“Tu.”

“Hai appena detto-”

“Perché non proviamo a vedere se stai mentendo?” Namie fece un altro passo in avanti, schiacciandosi contro di lui e facendo scontrare i loro nasi.

“Dimmi cosa ti piace di lui.”

Shizuo sentì il bisogno di applaudire (silenziosamente ed internamente, dove Namie non poteva sentirlo (probabilmente, aveva sempre l’aria di una che sa troppe cose)) ad Izaya per non essersi sporto verso di lei. In passato, ogni singola volta che lei aveva sfiorato il naso di Shizuo con il proprio e si era inumidita le labbra, lui aveva tentato di sporgersi tentando di baciarla, solo perché lei si spostasse all’ultimo secondo.

Il solo ricordo gli fece voltare il viso dall’altra parte, le mani sollevate per nascondersi la faccia mentre richiudeva le gambe. Era stato troppo imbarazzante! Tentare di baciarla, solo perché era così vicina a lui. Doveva essere davvero una sottospecie di pervertito.

“Se dico che mi piace qualcosa, allora tu dirai che ne sono geloso, no?” Replicò Izaya, il suo tono piatto e freddo come al solito. “E’ una domanda a trabocchetto.”

Con un sospiro di esasperazione, Namie alzò gli occhi al cielo alla sua logica. “Non è un gioco, e se anche lo fosse, la tua partecipazione è tassativa.”

“E cosa succede se dico che mi rifiuto.”

“Allora non parteciperai proprio  _ a nulla _ .”

Per quanto Shizuo e Izaya preferissero pensare che quelle di Namie fossero vuote minacce, aveva mostrato loro più volte che più che sicuramente non lo erano. Sapevano entrambi per certo che se Izaya non avesse fatto quello che diceva, sarebbe stato mandato con il naso in un angolo mentre Namie sarebbe diventata  _ incredibilmente _ rumorosa sopra a Shizuo.

Facendo pressione sulla finestra e di lato, Izaya si schiacciò per allontanarsi da Namie e andò a posizionarsi fra le gambe ora chiuse di Shizuo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo a quella vista, e al modo in cui Shizuo si stava nascondendo la faccia nonostante la sua erezione bagnata in bella vista. Come qualcuno potesse avere l’impudenza di fare il timido quando era chiaramente eccitato da un tale trattamento era oltre la sua comprensione.

“Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo aprì leggermente le gambe nel sentirlo, facendo sorridere Izaya in un modo che sarebbe potuto passare per genuino.

“Cosa.”

“Shizu-chan, non vuoi sentire cosa mi piace di te?”

“Tch...” Con le mani ancora sul viso, Shizuo voltò la testa nella direzione della voce di Izaya. “Tanto mentirai.”

“Ehi, ehi, non dico mai bugie.” Mosse entrambe le mani per appoggiarle gentilmente sulle ginocchia di Shizuo, ricevendo un piccolo tremito in cambio dei suoi sforzi. “Perciò  _ forse _ non posso dire che mi piaccia proprio  _ tutto _ di te,  _ mostro _ .” 

“Bastardo!” Shizuo distese una gamba, cercando e fallendo di colpire Izaya all’inguine. Il proprietario dell’obiettivo rise rumorosamente, schivandolo con una lieve piroetta prima di calciare una gamba verso l’alto per posizionarla sopra quella ancora distesa di Shizuo.

“Oops, credo di aver detto una bugia!” Izaya sogghignò, scivolandogli velocemente a cavalcioni finché il suo sedere non si trovò esattamente sopra la sua erezione. “Mi piace quando ti comporti da mostro.” 

Il ringhio di indignazione di Shizuo si esaurì a quello, affievolendosi per diventare una sottospecie di schivo mugolio. Si coprì ulteriormente il viso e girò la testa di lato. “Stai zitto.”

“O cosa? Farai qualcosa che ho appena detto che mi piace? Sei così  _ disponibile _ e  _ premuroso _ , mi viene voglia di vomitare.”

“Oh, per favore.” Namie era riuscita ad avvicinarsi alla coppia di soppiatto, e gli lanciò uno sguardo lascivo con il viso imperturbato. “Se hai intenzione di mentire, almeno sii convincente.”

“Chi sta fingendo? Sto solo facendo quanto mi è stato  _ istruito _ .”

“Sei un bambino o cosa?” Con una velocità che riuscì a sorprendere sia Shizuo che Izaya, la mano di Namie colpì la nuca di quest’ultimo. “Ti ho detto di dire cosa ti piace di lui.”

“Ed è precisamente quello che sto facendo.”

“Non ho detto che potevi farlo  _ con cattiveria _ .”

“...” i fianchi di Shizuo si mossero verso l’alto nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi di rimanere fermo. Sentire Izaya e Namie bisticciare aveva sempre avuto uno strano effetto su di lui, ed era quasi una tortura stare in quella posizione mentre loro si limitavano a fare quello.

“Guarda com’è patetico. Sta praticamente implorando.” La voce le si addolcì leggermente, e Namie allungò un dito per tracciare uno strano simbolo sulla pancia di Shizuo. “Perché non scopriamo fin dove riesci a portarlo? Ti piace mettere alla  _ prova _ le persone, no?”

Rifiutandosi di pensare di essere stato persuaso a fare qualcosa, Izaya decise che avrebbe semplicemente finto che questo fosse il suo piano fin dall’inizio. Riaggiustò la sua posizione sopra a Shizuo, chinandosi leggermente indietro per afferrargli le cosce.

“Se insisti… Mi piace quando arrossisce in quel modo. E’ infantile e modesto, anche se sta sdraiato di fronte a noi come una puttana.”

“Chiudi…  il becco.” La risposta venne fuori innaturale, come se Shizuo non si fidasse esattamente della propria voce. I suoi sospetti erano fondati, comunque, con le parole che suonavano leggermente più acute di quanto sarebbero stati in circostanze diverse.

“Sono sorpresa che tu non abbia detto che ti piace il suo cazzo, dato che cerchi sempre ti prenderglielo in bocca.”

“Non puoi-!”

“Beh, non ho detto che  _ non _ mi piace. E’ proprio grosso, comunque, mi arriva sempre fino in fondo alla gola.”

“Tu-!”

“E’ piuttosto spesso. E’ un vero peccato che tu non l’abbia mai cavalcato, questa leggera curvatura lo rende più piacevole di uno dritto.”

“Io-! Questo-!”

“Beh, magari lo farei, ma tu mi spingi sempre via per salirci sopra tu stessa.” Lasciandosi cadere più in basso, Izaya si strusciò leggermente contro l’erezione di Shizuo. “D’altra parte, il suo culo è sempre così stretto. Mi domando se abbia qualcosa a che fare con la sua forza?”

“Sembri apprezzare anche quello, se ti fa gemere così forte quando sei dentro di lui.” Namie si piegò in avanti, alzando il viso per fissare la faccia di Shizuo attraverso le sue dita mentre le sue labbra gli sfiorarono un capezzolo. “Sembri una puttana qualunque.”

“Una puttana? Sono molto di più di quello.” Prendendosi il tempo di concludere il suo pensiero, Izaya scese da sopra Shizuo drammaticamente, spostandosi per appoggiare le ginocchia fra le sue gambe. “Ci vuole un  _ artista _ per stare dentro una bestia come lui mentre si dimena.”

“Suppongo che ti piaccia anche questo?” I denti di Namie diedero un morso giocoso al capezzolo di Shizuo, facendo inarcare la schiena della sua vittima in un angolo dall’aspetto doloroso. Rise a quella reazione, cose se la stesse aspettando, poi continuò il suo assalto un po’ più violentemente.

“Non lo  _ odio _ . Ma mi ha sempre affascinato quanto liscia e setosa sia la pelle di Shizu-chan.” Tra le cosce di Shizuo, Izaya leccò e succhiò, salendo lentamente sempre più in alto. Le sue labbra succhiarono in modo osceno, e fece più rumore che potè. “La definirei addirittura bellissima, Namie-san. Le cicatrice hanno proprio il loro fascino.”

“St-stai zitto...” incapace di pensare ad una protesta più coerente, Shizuo cercò di nascondere la sfumatura lasciva della sua voce con tutte le sue forze. Dio, era imbarazzante, ma era così  _ bello _ e forse se avesse solo-

Namie abbandonò il suo capezzolo e schiaffeggiò via la mano di Shizuo dal suo cazzo prima che avesse anche solo l’opportunità di raggiungerlo. Mugolò in modo infantile, scontento e soddisfatto dal trattamento.

“Per favore...”

“Non puoi giocare con le cose che non ti appartengono.”

“Ma-”

“Dimmi a chi appartiene quel cazzo.”

Shizuo fissò Namie con gli occhi strabuzzati, apparentemente inconsapevole di non star più nascondendo la faccia. “A t-te...”

“Cosa?”

“E’...”

“Sputa il rospo, Shizu-chan.”

“E’...” Shizuo deglutì rumorosamente, la voce che diviene un sussurro. “E’ il cazzo di Namie.”

“Bravo ragazzo.” Namie lanciò la gamba oltre la sua vita e si issò sopra di lui, entrambe le mani ai lati del viso di Shizuo. “Sei sempre così obbediente. E’ per questo che mi piaci di più di quell’idiota di Izaya.”

Anche se Namie non si stava muovendo, e infatti lo stava a malapena toccando, a Shizuo sembrò come se lo stesse baciando. La sua faccia si fece anche più paonazza, e si succhiò il labbro inferiore nello sforzo di trattenere qualunque rumore potesse provare a sfuggirgli. I suoi sforzi apparirono vani, comunque, quando uno sbuffo d’aria sfiorò la linea lungo la coscia e l’inguine, facendogli scappare una serie di lievi mugolii e proteste dalle labbra.

“Shizu-chan si monterà la testa.” Borbottò Izaya, senza prendersi il disturbo di smettere di leccarlo implacabilmente per parlare. “E le sue labbra sono già così piene” 

“Piene?”

“Sta dicendo che gli piacciono le tue labbra, Shizuo.” Facendo sfiorare i loro nasi, Namie si domandò quanto secondi ci avrebbe messo stavolta per tentare di baciarla. “Sono così rosse, sembrano deliziose.”

Come si aspettava, Shizuo si sporse in avanti tentando di baciarla, solo per sorprendersi quando lei  _ non _ si spostò.

I suoi occhi si allargarono quando la lingua di lei gli leccò il labbro inferiore, incapace di comprendere quello che stava succedendo. Non aveva mai baciato una ragazza prima, a parte Namie. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?! Era come quando baciava Izaya? O era una cosa diversa?!

Izaya finalmente raggiunse la sua destinazione e fece scorrere la lingua per la lunghezza di Shizuo, facendogli spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa. Namie ne approfittò con più entusiasmo di quanto si fosse resa conto, e con violenza forzò la lingua dentro la sua bocca. La fece scorrere sulle le sue labbra, i denti, e alla fine contro quella dell’altro, muovendola in modo strano e forzando ogni genere di suono soffocato a sfuggire da entrambi.

Izaya fece scorrere le unghie con veemenza sulla pancia di Shizuo, allargandole per conficcargliele nella pelle dei fianchi che si contorsero sulla scrivania. Incapace di controllarsi oltre, Izaya succhiò con cautela la punta del cazzo di Shizuo prima di circondarlo rumorosamente con la bocca, gemendo un apprezzamento quando lo sentì spingere dentro di sè.

Amava davvero, sinceramente, il cazzo di Shizuo. Era una cosa che probabilmente avrebbe confessato persino a Tsukumoya, anche se lo scrittore fortunatamente non aveva mai posto domande a riguardo.

Mentre succhiava e leccava il cazzo nella sua bocca, Izaya lasciò vagare lo sguardo finché non incontrò la gonna di Namie. Le sue mutandine erano bianche, come sempre, e riuscì a vedere chiaramente quanto fossero umide. L’idea che fosse capace di controllarsi così bene lo fece ridacchiare, mandando vibrazioni lungo il cazzo di Shizuo e facendolo piagnucolare.

Namie si staccò dalla bocca di Shizuo, apparentemente soddisfatta della traccia che aveva lasciato, e si spostò verso il basso finché il suo sedere non spinse contro la testa di Izaya. “Spostati.”

Con molta riluttanza, Izaya si trascinò via dal cazzo di Shizuo e si sollevò in piedi. “Prepotente, prepotente!”

Sapeva che Namie non avrebbe aspettato ancora molto, anche se avevano già perfezionato questa danza e lei conosceva il passo successivo. Così agganciò velocemente le ginocchia di Shizuo sopra le spalle e lo trascinò fino alla fine della scrivania in una mossa che non sorprendeva più né Namie né Shizuo. Dopotutto, Izaya non era debole come appariva.

“Lo hai preparato, Namie-san?”

“Sei stupido?” Sbottò Namie, una mano fra le gambe per spostare le mutande di lato. “Certo che l’ho fatto!”

“Non c’è nulla di male a controllare!” Cinguettò felice Izaya di rimando, abbassando la cerniera per liberare la propria erezione mentre con l’altra mano tirava fuori dalla tasca la bottiglietta di lubrificante mezza piena. Ronzò allegramente e se ne versò un po’ direttamente addosso, rabbrividendo leggermente alla sensazione fredda.

Shizuo rimase più silenzioso che potè, anche se l’anticipazione iniziava a essere pesante da reggere. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere, e il solo pensiero lo fece quasi esplodere. Non riusciva a capire perché si meritasse così tante attenzioni, o perché in un modo o nell’altro si ritrovava sempre a stare sotto, ma non riusciva a trovare davvero la voglia di cercare una risposta.

Non quando Namie si stava abbassando su di lui e Izaya stava spingendo dentro di lui. Dio, come cazzo facevano ad essere anche così sincronizzati?!

Non ci volle molto perché Izaya lo penetrasse completamente, o perché Namie lo circondasse interamente. Entrambi si fermarono, però, prendendosi un momento per riprendere fiato.

Le ginocchia di Shizuo erano ancora ancorate alle spalle di Izaya, ma le mani di Izaya si mossero per afferrare i fianchi di Namie. Anche se l’avevano già fatto molte volte prima, richiedeva un certo grado di precisione e coordinazione, altrimenti si sarebbero scontrati e sarebbero caduti entrambi.

Izaya si mosse per primo, uscendo da lui lentamente finché non rimase dentro solo la punta. Si spinse dentro con forza e Namie mosse i fianchi, sollevandosi dal cazzo di Shizuo finché Izaya non uscì di nuovo.

Era come una sorta di fottuta altalena, che fece ansimare e gemere a Shizuo con parole sconclusionate e vuote minacce. Non gli venne data nessuna tregue, nessuna pausa, e non ci fu un solo momento in cui non provasse una qualche forma di estasi.

Il suo culo era pieno, il costante assalto che lo rendeva ansimante, ma la sensazione della pareti scivolose di Namie che si stringevano intorno a lui lo portarono quasi alle lacrime.

Voleva baciarla.

Voleva baciarlo.

Voleva dar loro qualcosa, qualunque cosa, così che potesse fargli sentire anche solo la metà del piacere che provava lui.

Il massimo che poteva fare era cercare di non urlare, le labbra strette intorno a un mucchio di lettere a vari volumi mentre Namie gettava la testa all’indietro. Izaya si piantò dentro di lui, raggiungendo la prostata di Shizuo mentre le labbra trovavano il collo di Namie. La baciò gentilmente, lasciando scorrere la lingua sulla pelle e spingendo Namie ad aumentare il ritmo.

Era una sorta di bellissima agonia che li faceva ansimare, pregare, mugolare e sudare.

Shizuo fu il primo a finire, la schiena che si sollevò dalla scrivania mentre urlava qualcosa di inintelligibile. Il suo culo si contrasse intorno al sesso di Izaya così strettamente che quest’ultimo per un attimo temette che potesse staccarglielo. Ma la paura ebbe vita breve, quando un potente orgasmo gli venne praticamente strappato con la forza.

Tremò violentemente, venendo, e nel mentre morse il collo di Namie. Facendo ondeggiare i fianchi dentro a Shizuo, gli ci vollero parecchi secondi perché potesse concentrarsi di nuovo e realizzare il proprio errore.

“Mi hai lasciato un segno.”

Uscendo da Shizuo così velocemente che entrambi gemettero per il fastidio, Izaya fece un passo indietro. Le conseguenze di una tale azione erano sconosciute, e come tali terrificanti.

Con più grazie di quanta Izaya meritasse davvero di vedere, Namie si staccò da Shizuo e atterrò sul pavimento di fianco alla scrivania. Abbassò le mutandine, ignorando la sensazione dello sperma che iniziava a colarle giù per le cosce, e camminò fino alla fine della scrivania.

Appoggiando una gamba sul bordo, il suo piede si posizionò direttamente fra le gambe di Shizuo, così vicina che aveva il polpaccio premuto contro i suoi testicoli.

“Finisci il lavoro.”

Izaya la occhieggiò con cautela, incerto di aver sentito bene.

“Sei un po’ in disordine-”

“Pulisci.”

Simulando riluttanza, Izaya si mosse verso di lei. La guardò negli occhi, così vicini che erano praticamente schiacciati uno contro l’altra, poi si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia. Mosse la testa verso il suo inguine con esitazione, come se avesse paura di poter essere morso, e alzò lo sguardo guardandola attraverso le ciglia fitte.

“Amo il sapore dello sperma di Shizu-chan.”

Una piccola goccia schizzò fuori dal cazzo di Shizuo nel sentirlo, esattamente il genere di parole che detestava amar sentire. 

Senza esitare oltre, Izaya insinuò la lingua dentro Namie, scopandola come meglio poté  mentre il suo naso premeva e sfregava contro il suo clitoride. Lei lo guardò attentamente, il corpo teso mentre gemeva contro di lei. La sua mano trovò i suoi capelli e glieli strinse forte, oscillando i fianchi contro la sua faccia mentre la scopava con la lingua.

Finì molto prima di quanto lei sia aspettasse, incapace di trattenersi quando le mani di Izaya si mossero per afferrarle il sedere e lei si premette contro la sua faccia. Con una maledizione, tremò, irrigidì le membra mentre Izaya lottava per far durare il suo orgasmo il più a lungo possibile.

Quando sentì che non ce la faceva più, allontanò la testa di lui con uno scatto, ridendo debolmente davanti all’espressione compiaciuta sulla sua faccia coperta di sperma e umori.

“Namie-san, anche tu hai un buon sapore.”

Anche se Shizuo non poté vederlo, udì lo schiaffo di Namie diretto alla guancia di Izaya. Fu il segnale che la sessione era ben lontana dall’essere conclusa, e si chiede se sarebbe riuscito a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua prima di continuare, perché era proprio un’attività che lo rendeva terribilmente assetato.*

 

*Qua si perde un po’ il senso perché “thirsty” in inglese può intendere anche l’appetito sessuale.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so quanti italiani ci siano in questa sezione, ma grazie se siete arrivati fin qua! <3


End file.
